US 2002/0150214 A1 discloses an X-ray device having a transportable radiation receiver that can be inserted into a drawer below a patient support table, or can be placed on the patient support table below the patient. For the purpose of transport and of better placement, such a flat X-ray detector usually has on its longitudinal side a carry grip that can be exchangeable. Such a flat X-ray detector having a grip is known, for example, from the brochure by Siemens Medical Solutions entitled “AXIOM Multix M Your portal to the world of direct digital radiography” with order number A91100-M1200-B527-2-7600.
The flat X-ray detectors can be used both for free imaging and for pulmonary images with the aid of a mobile X-ray diagnostic device in bed, so-called bed lungs.
Particularly in the case of bed lungs, but also with other applications, the detector is placed completely below the patient. In this case, the patient likewise lies completely on the carry grip, since the latter is attached on the longitudinal side of the flat X-ray detector, which lies transverse to the bed. Above all else, it is difficult with patients who are older, traumatized or otherwise difficult to move for handling to be carried out below the patient, to place the flat X-ray detector and to remove it.